


Three Drabbles

by rayemars



Series: Beyond the Ocean Beach [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayemars/pseuds/rayemars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three previously unnamed drabbles! About the tribulations of getting involved with keybearers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and the Disney Corporation. No profit could possibly be made from these works, as they are meant to be silly. Well, except the last one.

"Your Majesty," Daisy said as she entered the room. "You heard that His Majesty received a notice that Riku will be coming soon?"

"Ah, yes," Minnie replied, looking up from the damage reports and requests for funding to replace destroyed buildings and stolen items involving the keybearer. "With Kairi and Sora, I presume?"

"It looks like it."

"Mm," Minnie said. "Well, set up a few decoy chests in the garden and put some hi-potions and maybe a Mythril stone in them."

Daisy nodded. "I'll get right on it."

"Oh," Minnie added, "and lock up the good silverware, just in case Sora finds the kitchen."

Daisy smirked faintly. "I already warned them."

"Wonderful," Minnie replied, turning back to the reports.

 

*

 

"So," Kairi said, before giving Sora a look that clearly demanded an explanation. 

He gestured at the drawing on the cave wall. "I told him if he didn't stop growing soon he was going to get bigger than a house. Then it just kind of kept coming up," he finished, like that was all the logic necessary. 

"Uh-huh," Kairi replied, before glancing up again. On the wall, Riku stomping along a row of houses that barely came up to his knees was immortalized for all time.

 

*

 

Riku's hair grows at a rate that doesn't surprise Naminé, thanks to the memories she saw via Sora. His negligence toward it is a little more unexpected, for a fighter; she wonders whether he just doesn't care about his appearance or if he hasn't been able to stop long enough to do something about it. Both possibilities seem sad, in their own ways.

As they grow closer, she starts to cut it for him; not back to its old length, but to one still short enough that it doesn't interfere with the way he fights. Riku grudgingly sits still for the first few times, and then more willingly after Naminé gets better at not pulling the ends and notices that he leans into her fingers when she's combing the tangles out. It starts to become a ritual--every time she sees him, it needs trimming again, and so becomes the first thing they do. Eventually DiZ doesn't even comment anymore.

If the thing between them were realer, Naminé thinks, she could tease him about how fast it grows as she cuts it; but Sora had lots of memories of fighting Sephiroth to win the Platinum Match that she strung back together, and Naminé has a Nobody's sense of self-preservation. She can sense the danger in the subject--not to herself, because this is Riku and also because she is necessary to waking Sora, but maybe to him, because it's _Riku_.

So she keeps quiet as she trims, and enjoys the feel of his skin underneath her fingertips, and tries to pretend--just for a few moments, it's barely even stolen time, and she's still allowed to want if she's trying to repair the damage of previous desires, right?--tries to pretend that the reason why she knows not to tease is the reason why this thing between them is not quite real and can't last.


End file.
